


i lose control & shiver deep inside (you take my breath away)

by sekai_tbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Biting, Bottom Oh Sehun, Butt Slapping, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Needy Sehun, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: "Do it, Jongin," Sehun urges, eyes staring into Jongin's, equally dark and filled with lust. Jongin nods and tightens the band of the belt across the slender column of Sehun's throat and thoughtfully watches as the pale skin reddens along the edge of the black leather.-this is pure smut y'all





	i lose control & shiver deep inside (you take my breath away)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! 
> 
> so this is just a lil smut i wrote, inspired by 'the power of music' teasers that just dropped of sehun and kai. sehun was wearing a belt around his neck in his teaser and my dirty mind (accompanied by the equally dirty minds of my mutuals on twitter) helped come up with this smutty scenario. I stayed up all night writing this so please excuse any mistakes im exhausted lol
> 
> title by 'You Take My Breath Away' by Queen
> 
> anyway, please read the tags! 
> 
> enjoy! :)

Jongin flicks through his phone lazily as the stylist puts the finishing touches on his hair and makeup. He looks up from his screen when he hears the door of the room open, and he watches as Sehun slips inside, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Jongin can't take his eyes off him.

The younger's dressed in tight black jeans that showcase his lovely legs and his firm, round ass. For a top, he's wearing a colorful multi-printed suit jacket, and that's it. There's no shirt under the jacket, thus leaving the milky expanse of Sehun's chest exposed. Suddenly, Jongin finds himself with an overwhelming urge to mark that skin with bruises and love bites, a heat flickering deep in the pit of his stomach, burning him from inside.

Jongin watches from the mirror in front of him as Sehun makes his way to the large couch in one of the corners of the room, blissfully unaware of the storm brewing within Jongin, the arousal thrumming in his veins. Sehun plops down on the cushions, the movement causing the jacket to slip open a little more, and Jongin can see a sliver of a perky nipple, and he groans softly.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Did I pull your hair too tightly?" The stylist asks as she looks down at Jongin in concern.

Jongin knows it’s a misunderstanding, but he can't come out and say that he was groaning over Sehun's body unless he wants to embarrass the poor girl. So instead he shakes his head and flashes her a friendly smile, and says, "It's fine, don't worry."

She apologizes again and resumes her previous task and Jongin's eyes flick back to the mirror in time to see Sehun's tongue slip out his mouth and run against his lower lip, leaving it shiny and wet. It's a habit that Sehun never managed to break, but the action doesn't help the want in Jongin that's threatening to break through.

It's been a while since he and Sehun had been intimate. EXO's been busy with fan meets and getting ready for their repackaged album that by the time Sehun and Jongin make it back to the dorms, they're too exhausted to do anything but fall into bed and sleep. And every time he manages to get Sehun alone for a moment, they're being called and whisked away to do more work. So you could say that Jongin's been having a pretty shitty time dealing with an annoying case of sexual frustration. It's reaching a point where Jongin's starting to feel like he won't care who else is in the room with them, he wants Sehun, and he wants Sehun now.

Luckily, it seems like things are finally going his way when there's a knock on the door, and one of the managers pops his head into the room.

"Sorry, guys. The photographer's going to be late. Apparently, there's been an accident. It's nothing major, but it'll be a while before the police can clear the streets and he can make his way over here." He explains. "You two can stay here for the meantime, and I'll come fetch you when he's here and has everything set up, okay?"

"Alright." Jongin says and Sehun chimes in with his own ' _okay_ '.

"Jisu, could you come with me? I need to run through some details with you for their stage outfits." The manager tells the stylist, and she nods and takes off her makeup apron before following the man out the door.

Jongin listens for their footsteps to fade away before climbing to his feet. He strides over to the door and swiftly turns the lock, the click loud in the otherwise silent room.

He hears Sehun shuffle on the couch behind him, raising to his own feet. "Jongin?"

"Sehun." The name rolls off of Jongin's tongue, almost in a growl and the deepness of his voice almost makes a whine slip out of Sehun's mouth.

"Sehun," The elder calls again, and when he turns around, Sehun sees the piercing darkness of his eyes and this time Sehun does whine, a high and needy sound in the back of his throat.

Jongin's lips fall into a dangerous smirk as he watches Sehun start to fall apart, obviously having been craving this as much as Jongin did. He doesn't even have to do anything because Sehun's immediately rushing over to him, wrapping himself around Jongin's body and nosing at his neck before pulling back to mold their lips together.

The kiss is hot and needy, tongues curling and rubbing against one another. Jongin pulls back first, breaking the kiss with a wet _smack_ , a string of saliva connecting their mouths still. He stares into Sehun's glassy eyes for a moment, getting lost in the brown orbs before he turns them around and backs Sehun against the wall.

Sehun softly gasps as he feels Jongin's lips dance on his jaw before dipping lower to the column of his neck, sucking, nipping, and licking softly.

"I've missed this. I've missed being with you like this." Sehun mumbles, head tilting to the side to give Jongin more access. "God, I want you so badly." He says, breath already uneven, and words heavily accented with desperation. He lifts up a leg, wrapping it around Jongin's hip and grinding his clothed erection harshly against Jongin's crotch. " _Please_ , Jongin. I _need_ you."

Jongin curses at the younger's words and hauls Sehun closer, kissing him hungrily. Jongin's hand moves to caress Sehun's face, thumb running over his cheek as he slips his tongue out to swipe at Sehun's lips. Sehun immediately opens for him, and Jongin licks his way into his mouth. They rut against each other, hips pushing and rubbing, seeking friction until they're both panting openly.

"What do you want me to do?" Jongin gasps into Sehun's mouth as he pushes his hand into Sehun's jacket, dragging his fingers down until they graze over Sehun's nipple.

"Fuck me. Mark me. _Choke_ _me_." Sehun moans, breath hitching at the end and back arching up as Jongin begins rolling the bud in between his fingers, pinching and twisting until it pebbles up.

Jongin hums lowly, tugging at Sehun's bottom lip with his teeth, free hand lowering to grab firmly at Sehun's ass and using his grip to haul the younger closer, grinding into him harder. He bites down on Sehun's lip and watches as it blooms red, "If that's what you want," He starts, removing his hands completely from Sehun's body and smirking at the whine Sehun lets out in response. "Then that's what you'll get."

Sehun watches with hazy eyes as Jongin unclips his belt and tears it out of the loops of his pants. He shivers slightly in anticipation as the belt cracks against itself in the haste, the sound going straight to his cock.

"Take off your clothes and get on the couch." Jongin orders and Sehun immediately responds, slipping past Jongin and quickly ridding himself of his clothing.

Jongin walks over to the table and picks up his wallet, taking out a condom and a packet of lube that he keeps there for situations such as this. Usually, whenever they fuck, they'll go without a condom, but with their current time constraint, the condom will be helpful for an easy cleanup.

The elder shuffles over to the couch, where Sehun has spread eagled on, skin shimmering with the lightest sheen of sweat and cock curved up to his belly, the head red and leaking.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Sehun." Jongin mutters as he climbs on top of the younger, "But I bet you'd look even more gorgeous with my belt around your neck."

Sehun sobs and promptly raises his head. "Yes, _please_. Put it on me."

"That's a good boy," Jongin praises as he slips the belt back into the buckle and slides it around Sehun's neck. He doesn't tighten it just yet, just lets it sit loose and pretty on the other's slender neck.

Jongin takes a moment to worship Sehun's body, massaging at the younger's thighs, stomach and chest. He presses kisses to Sehun's skin, running his tongue over one of Sehun's nipples as he traces a hand down Sehun's abdomen and gently curls it around his cock, giving a few teasing strokes.

Sehun lets out a weak moan and arches his body up against the elder's, "Jongin, don't tease. I need you, _now_ ," He demands breathlessly.

"Patience, babe." Jongin says as he moves back, "Get on your hands and knees for me."

Sehun flips over and gets into position as Jongin slinks off his clothes, leaving them both naked, save for the belt around Sehun's neck. Jongin gets on his knees behind him and places his hands on Sehun's ass, pulling the cheeks apart to reveal Sehun's pink hole. He wastes no time and peppers it with wet kisses. He sucks around Sehun's perineum and rim before he lets himself dip his tongue past the circle of muscle.

Sehun lets out a guttural moan, hips moving back to press his ass closer to Jongin's face. Jongin reaches a hand out to still Sehun's hips as his mouth covers the hole completely and sucks harshly, the sensation sending fire up and down Sehun's body. Sehun cries out when Jongin suddenly slaps his ass, clutching at the flesh after delivering the stinging sensation. " _Fuck_ , _Jongin_."

The groan is music to Jongin's ears, and he gives Sehun another slap, kneading at the skin roughly as he dips his tongue back inside the younger, thrusting it in and out and making Sehun moan. Jongin licks over his hole in hot, wet messy swipes, fingers digging hard into Sehun's ass and Sehun feels like he's going insane in all the pleasure.

Jongin pulls back just long enough to retrieve the packet of lube and rip it open, drizzling a little on his fingers before pushing his index finger into Sehun's hole. He leans down to press kisses to Sehun's back as he continues fingering the other open, and it's only a few minutes later that Sehun finds himself with his face pressed into the cushions, two of Jongin's slicked up fingers buried deep in his ass, teasing at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Sehun rolls his head so he can beg, "Jongin, please fuck me. I'm ready. I want you inside, please." He's shaking from being strung out for so long, and Jongin takes pity on him.

"Alright, sweetheart. Roll over."

The younger settles on his back and watches as Jongin rips open the condom packet, the sight of Jongin rolling the condom onto himself making Sehun's anticipation spike. Jongin dribbles some more lube before letting his hands slide under Sehun's thighs and pulls them up on either side of his own waist, and it's with a soft _I_ _love_ _you_ that Jongin finally sinks into Sehun. The tight heat that embraces him makes Jongin's head spin, and he drops his head against Sehun's shoulder as he bottoms out.

Sehun hasn't fully adjusted to Jongin's length, but he craves the burn, finding pleasure in it, so he squeezes his thighs tightly around Jongin's waist and urges him to move. Jongin pulls out and thrusts back in with such incredible force. A breathy ' _ah_ ' is punched out of Sehun every time Jongin thrusts in, and he pleads, "Fuck me harder."

So Jongin fucks him harder, pounding into him at a relentless pace that has the room filled with nothing but their moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Sehun digs the heels of his feet against the small of Jongin's back, forcing Jongin forwards, closer, and deeper into him. He slides his arms up to circle Jongin's neck anchoring himself onto the older as he arches up.

Sehun moans against Jongin's ear, begging the other to go faster, harder. He lets out a hiss when he feels teeth on his shoulder, biting down hard and sending shock waves of painful pleasure through his body. Jongin's hand trails down, rubbing at the skin under the belt on Sehun's neck and Sehun whimpers because he knows what Jongin wants to do and _fuck_ , he wants it too.

"Do it, Jongin," Sehun urges, eyes staring into Jongin's, equally dark and filled with lust. Jongin nods and tightens the band of the belt across the slender column of Sehun's throat and thoughtfully watches as the pale skin reddens along the edge of the black leather. Sehun feels his airway become constricted as he chokes on his gasp when Jongin delivers a well-aimed thrust to his prostate.

"How's that feel?" Jongin asks. His eyes are piercing but there's a flash of concern, and Sehun feels a warmth bloom in his chest at how much Jongin cares.

"Good," Sehun manages to rasp out, and Jongin nods once more, pulling the belt a little tighter. Sehun’s teeth dig into his lower lip as he vision begins to pinprick. The endorphins his brain is supplying to contrast his lack of air and the pleasure he feels as Jongin uninhibitedly fucks into him, combine to send his gratification to a whole new height and he weeps loudly.

Jongin lets his grip go slack, and the rush of oxygen back into Sehun's system is so sweet, but Sehun hardly has time to catch his breath before he's gasping again, Jongin speeding up his thrusts, each jab hitting against his prostate.

Sehun thrashes, moaning wantonly. It's in a haze that he grabs Jongin's hand, the one holding onto the belt. He barely manages to breathe out an ' _again_ ' before Jongin's pulling on the leather, applying more beautiful pressure. Jongin keeps the hold a little longer this time and uses his free hand to stroke Sehun's cock, thumbing at the head. It's with a series of sharp thrusts and Jongin's fingers on his cock that has Sehun coming, mouth falling open in a silent scream from lack of air until Jongin releases the belt. Sehun inhales erratically, filling up his lungs again as the last of his come spills across his stomach.

" _Shit_ ," Sehun breathes, still-trembling hands grabbing at Jongin's jaw and pulling the elder down into a messy kiss. "Come for me, Jongin." He squeezes around Jongin's cock and Jongin groans deeply, hands coming down to hold Sehun's waist tightly as he comes undone, Sehun's name on his lips.

They hold onto each other as their breaths return to normal, basking in each other's presence.

"Was that good?" Jongin asks when he can finally speak. "Did I hurt you?"

Sehun smiles and shakes his head, "You didn't. You were amazing." Jongin returns the smile and leans down to place a sweet kiss on Sehun's lips.

"Come on. We should get cleaned up."

They get dressed and do their best to fix their hair and makeup. Jongin helps Sehun apply some concealer on the more noticeable love bites he had left on Sehun's neck and chest. Jongin was just about to reach for the belt on Sehun's neck to remove it when Sehun slips past him, a mischievous grin on his face. "Leave it. I think it looks nice on me, don't you think?"

-

Jongin can only shake his head when their teasers drop, and Sehun has his belt looped around his neck in them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im going to sleep now lol
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - @sekai_tbh


End file.
